Saved the Best for Last
by Black Onyx Angel
Summary: Draco decides he has to tell Harry his secret... the sequel you guys bugged me for is up... it's the only one i'm doing for this...
1. Saved the Best For Last

Saved the Best for Last 

It was one of those days. You know the kind. The kind where the sun shines and everything lights up in a magnificent show of colors. The kind where you can lie on your back and watch the white clouds play tag with your imagination. Yeah, one of those springtime days, and the students of Hogwarts were enjoying themselves. 

All classes were canceled, all but one anyway. Herbology was the only one that wasn't. It was just Gryffindor's luck to have Herbology with the Slytherins, and boy, did the students complain. 

Sitting outside, and enjoying their freedom before their class, was the 'Hogwarts Trio', Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald (Ron) Weasley. 

"Do you guys just wanna skip class," Ron asked, shifting his position on the stone steps. 

"You're not serious, Ron? What if Sprout teaches something that's going to be on the exam? We'll all miss it," said Hermione. 

Ron just smiled at Hermione as he eyed the opening door. "Uh-oh," Ron said, as he rolled his eyes. "We have company." 

Draco stepped out into the light, glaring daggers at Ron and almost stepping on Harry's hand in the process. 

"Wow," Ron started in a faux-surprised manner, "they let you out of the dungeons!" 

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron before turning to Harry. "Can I talk to you," he shoots a glance at Ron and Hermione. "Privately?" 

Harry looks at the other two. He shrugs then stands up. 

Draco goes down the steps and Harry follows as they start down the path toward the lake. 

Once out of earshot of the others, Draco spoke. "You haven't told them?" 

"What? That we've become friends? No, but I think Hermione knows anyway." 

"And Weasley?" 

"Suspects something." 

They walk in silence to the lake, both locked in by their own thoughts. 

Once at the lake, Draco picks up a stone and tosses it, making the stone skip three times across the water's surface before sinking. Harry chooses a stone and lets it loose. 

"There's something I have to tell you," said Draco, as he watches Harry's stone skip across the water. 

"I'm listening." 

"I like boys." 

"So?" 

Draco shakes his head. "You don't get it, do you? I like boys the way Father says I should like girls, Potter." 

". . ." 

Draco turns away. "I knew I should've kept that to myself. Go ahead and run back to Weasley and Granger, and we can forget I ever said anything." 

"Malfoy-" 

"Forget it." Draco turns and begins to walk back to the castle. 

Harry reaches out and grabs Draco's arm. "What if I don't want to forget, Draco? What if I tell you that I'm the same way?" He stops for a second, then continues, a bit softer. "What if I tell you, that when I offered you friendship, I wanted us to be more?" 

Draco turns to Harry. "What?" 

Harry smirks, then closes the two inch gap between them, settling his lips firmly upon Draco's. 

Ending the kiss, Harry pulls back, smiling slightly. 

Draco quirks an eyebrow. "Now how the Hell do we explain to everyone else?" 

Harry shrugs. "Right now, I don't care," he says, moving in to recapture Draco's lips. 

Closing his eyes, Draco smiles slightly against Harry's lips as a song from one of Harry's CDs runs through his head. _'You went and saved the best for last . . .'_


	2. My Immortal Sequel

**My Immortal**

  
**Disclaimer:** While we all know that Harry Potter and crew do not belong to me, neither does this song. This song can be found on Evanescence's cd 'Fallen'... therefore, it is not mine... 

**A/N:** The last song... When I started writing this sequel, I never expected it to turn out as well as it did. Why this might not be what any of you were expecting, this is what came out when I started writing it. I had a basic idea of what I wanted, but I need the song to solidify the ideas and my own hopes in a way... this is what I had hoped for... While full of melancholy it still retains a slight bit of fluff, though I am not sure how many people will notice it. I hope this sequel will not disappoint you... 

  
He walks over to the stereo system that they bought two months after they had moved into the house. Taking a cd from the collection beside the speaker, he puts it in the disc holder. 

_I'm so tired of being here   
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
And if you have to leave   
I wish that you would just leave   
Cause your presence still lingers here   
And it won't leave me alone _

He could still remember that day. That day he'd expressed his feelings to the one that held his heart. It seems so long ago... 

_These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time can not erase _

They'd had fun over the last three years. They had done everything together and their friends accepted them. Actually, Harry's friends had accepted him. His family though, his family had disowned him, they said that he had disgraced them. Maybe he had, but he didn't care... he still doesn't. 

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have all of me _

Over the years, they'd had their battles to fight. Against Voldemort, each other, and themselves. They had been winning on all three fronts, until yesterday... 

_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind   
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind   
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams   
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

Yesterday... Bloody hell, it still hurt worse than anything else he's ever known. How could that have happened? How could the 'Boy Who Lived', be the one to fall and save them all? How could Harry have left him alone in this world? 

_These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time can not erase _

He lay on the floor, heart wrenching loss falling from his lips, desperate love tearing itself from his throat, salty sorrow falling from his eyes. That was how the others found him, in all of his miserable glory, huddle on the floor, lost between the memories and his depression. 

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have all of me _

He would never understand why they had stayed to help him that night. He would never understand how they had accepted him without Harry. He would never understand everything they stood for. 

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
But though you're still with me   
I've been alone all along _

Years later, he could still remember Harry's voice, his kiss, his smell, his taste... He would remember how Harry always forgot to turn the coffee maker off. How he had never turned off the bathroom light. How he would whisper "I love you" just as he was drifting off to sleep.   
He started leaving the bathroom light on. He started leaving the coffee maker on. He started tossing and turning in his sleep, saying "I love you" to the Harry in his dreams. 

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have all of me _

He eventually moved on, but he never forgot Harry. He never forgot anything about him. And the day he died, he had one last thing to say, one last thing to tell the world, one last thing before he joined Harry Potter in whatever afterlife awaited him.   
Drawing his grandchild close to him, he whispered, "Harry was my immortal... He still has all of me..." 


End file.
